Ernalda Feeds the Tribe
Ernalda Feeds the Tribe is a heroquest, where the quester enters the godplane to assume the role of Ernalda, the Earth Mother, to recover her lost relatives in order to ward off starvation for the Storm Tribe. Myth *If you chose Ernalda as your main goddess during clan creation, you will know the secrets of this myth, and can attempt the heroquest right off the bat. *If either Orlanth or Elmal is your main god, you will have to learn the secrets of the myth before being able to attempt the heroquest. You can read the full myth in game, from your lore screen, or at Ernalda Feeds the Tribe (myth). Benefits If you successfully complete this heroquest, you can ask one of the following: * Make the quester stronger (Confirmed: It raises Animal, Leadership, Plants) * Increase food production, * Make the carls happier, * Make the cows healthier, * Make peace with the elves, * Get a treasure. Additionally, the successful completion of this heroquest will aid cattle fertility, grain yield, and farmer productivity for about 3 years. The Quester There is one restriction to your choice of quester for this quest: *Men cannot attempt Ernalda's quest. Keep in mind that Ernalda worshippers will have a better chance at succeeding. Note that this quest requires your quester to be wounded, which will incapacitate them for a while, so you may not want to send a ring member. Walkthrough The following are the answers that best stick to the original myth of the heroquest. Note that even all the correct options will have a chance to fail, and that choosing an answer that diverges from the myth also has a chance to succeed. *Ernalda is supposed to get wounded by Daga at the beginning of the myth, so even if it's counter-intuitive, suffering his blows has the best chance of success. The other options will throw you out of the gods realm, or into limbo. *In the myth, Ernalda convinces the Aldryami that she is not a traitor, making that option have the best chance at success. Reminding them that they are your grandchildren or that Daga's drought will affect them too also have a chance of success. *Ernalda is supposed to tell Maran Gor that without Barntar, there will be no reason to fight. This is the option with the best chance at success. Giving her blood might work but will wound (and possibly kill) some of your carls, and telling her that love is stronger than hate has a slim chance of succeeding. *In the myth, Ernalda tells Ty Kora Tek that Uralda and Esra will make life where there should be death, making this the best option to choose. Telling her the people will starve also has a good chance at success. Attempting to exchange them for others might work and working the aunt angle have a higher failure chance. *According to the myth, telling the terrible woman that she is your daughter and should let you pass, as well as telling her that you will die and she will seek to avenge you are the best courses of action to take. Giving her blood or magic have a lower chance at succeeding. Dialogue Choosing your main benefit, should you succeed (the starting text will vary, depending on the number of worshippers you have etc): Entering the realm of the gods: Note: If you choose to run away from Daga, your quester may find herself in Limbo. Meeting the Aldryami: Meeting Maran Gor: Meeting Ty Kora Tek: When a terrible woman blocks their way: Treasure You may earn only one treasure on this heroquest: *Jar of Gods' Earth However, if you lose/trade it away, you can undergo the heroquest again to earn another one. Category:Heroquests